L's Return
by Empty Dragon
Summary: [Spoilers, takes place after ch75] L's brought back to life, problem is, he's not exactly human anymore and who's the girl that's standing next to him? No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters, but I wish I did cause then...L WOULD LIVE FOREVER!!!! MUWAHAHAHA!!! Anyways, enjoy. (no, I am not bipolar or schizophrenic, I'm insane, DEAL WITH IT!!)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1-Revival

The rain poured onto the ground. Lightning flashed as thunder roared throughout the gray sky. She stood there, staring at the headstone that marked _his _grave. Her wings drooped as she continued staring at the headstone. The words inscribed on it haunted her mind.

Name-L

Birthdate-Unknown

Death- November 5, 2004

Cause of death- Murdered by Kira

_L... _She continued staring at the grave, sadness filled her cold blue eyes, a shovel was clutched in her hands as the rain continued to pour. White hair whipped her face as the wind continued to blow. Her heart pounded, thoughts raced through her mind.

"My lord, forgive me for what I am about to do." she said to herself quietly. She stuck the shovel into the ground and started digging. After about fifteen minutes, her shovel hit a hard object. She bent down and brushed the dirt away to see the wooden coffin. She tossed the shovel onto the ground and dragged the coffin up. She stared at it, fear ran through her mind. _A revival by one such as myself has never been attemped before...if I am found out, he might...no, he would understand, he should know that. The world is in chaos, the second L is Kira, Kira is Light Yagami, but no one except Near knows that, but he has no evidence...the world needs L. No, not L, L Lawliet. _She placed her hand on top of the coffin. _Please...let this work... _Her hand then glowed. Her heart pounded, she was now covered in sweat. "L Lawliet..." _Work...this has to work..._"I revive thee."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, I know that was a short chapter. The next one will be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's another chapter.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2-Awakening

_Where am I? _was the first question that ran through his mind. His eyes were closed. He hated it for it made him feel vulnerable, which was why he had trained himself to sleep with his eyes open. _I died..._ He was sure of it. He remembered the agonizing pain in his chest, falling onto the ground, unable to speak, Light smiling as he died. His eyes shot open. He was definately in a coffin, a wooden one. _This doesn't make any sense, I died, how can I be...no, this must be a dream... _But it was no dream, for it seemed too real to be one. Slowly, he lifted his arms up and pushed the lid off. He sat up and the first thing he felt was the cold rain pounding on his head. He looked up and saw a girl standing a few yards away from him, her back facing him.

For a second, he thought she was normal, but then he noticed the gigantic white wings on her back. _Wings? _She then turned around and faced him. He realized that she was not a girl, but a young woman, possibly in her early twenties, she just happened to be rather short, around 5'3. Her skin was almost white, her hair was white. She wore a simple white dress, no shoes and she was carrying a white handbag. What startled him the most were her eyes. They were a pale, icy blue. _She's blind. _But then he realized that she may not be blind, since she was looking right at him, even though to him, it felt like she was looking at his soul.

"I see you are awake, L Lawliet." She said in an almost monotone voice. He stared at her in shock.

"How did you know?" he asked her.

"Know what?"

"My name, my real name, how did you know it?"

"I know many things, L." She stared at him. Once again, he thought she was looking at his soul. _Those eyes...I've seen them before..._

"Are you blind?" he asked her, for it was difficult for him to tell since she had the eyes of a blind person, but she was looking at him as if she wasn't blind at all.

"Perhaps when I was a human, I was, but no, I am not blind, I can see you clearly." _When she was a human?_

"What are you?"

"I am what is known as an enzeru."

"You mean an angel?"

"That's the more common name, but yes, if you want to put it that way."

"Why did you bring me back?"

"Because, you're the only one who knows the truth about the second L."

"The second L? You mean to tell me Light replaced me?! How long have I been dead?"

"Four years."

"Why wasn't I brought back sooner?"

"There are different rankings for enzerus. Those of the highest rank are allowed to revive the dead, others at lower ranks supposedly can't, but that is obviously wrong since I was able to bring you back without any problems, but to make sure, how do you feel?"

"Fine, a little stiff, though, and my back itches."

"Your back itches?"

"Yes." he said as he stretched his arm over his shoulder to scratch it. He then felt two lumps on his back. At first he thought it was bone, but they were too soft to be bone. The enzeru stared at him for a moment.

"Akira, could you take off your shirt?" He looked up at her in shock of what she had just said.

"You want me to take off my shirt?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You'll see in a moment." He sighed and took it off. A pair a large white wings unfolded from his back. "Damn it." she muttered under her breath

"Is something wrong?" he asked, still unaware of his wings. A feather fell infront of his face. He turned his head and was surprised to see a large pair of white wings sprouting from his back.

"It seems I have somehow made you part enzeru." L still stared at his wings. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Mad? Not necessarily." he said as he continued to stared at them. "Actually, I kind of like them." The enzeru then walked over to him and picked up the shirt. She then took out a knife that she had kept in the handbag and cut two slits in the back of his shirt and then dropped it on his legs. "Thank you." he said calmly as his wings folded back. He then put his shirt back on. His wings spread out again through the slits. He stood up and faced her. "So now what?"

"You're the only one who knows that Light Yagami is Kira. Of course, there is Near."

"Near?"

"He's from the orphanage in England that Watari founded. The one that was founded to determine who your sucessor would be. Near is part of an organization called SPK. They've been investigating the Kira case. Near already suspects that Light is Kira, but he has no evidence. If we find Near, we can surely bring Kira, or should I say Light Yagami, to justice. Besides, Near's probably the only one we can go to anyways, since most of the world is on Kira's side."

"I remember who Near is, Watari told me about him. Finding Near shouldn't be too hard. But convincing him that I'm the real L, would."

"I doubt it, since he knows about you're death." She then turned away from him as if she was going to fly off. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"New York. But before we go anywhere, I would like to know your name." She turned her head towards him.

"My name is Rin."

"Nice to meet you, Rin."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**I had to do some thinking on this one, hope I didn't make L OOC, I was trying not to, but I fear I did. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Unfortunately, this Sunday my family and I will be leaving for the beach and staying there for 2 weeks and I will have very limited access to a computer, cause it won't be mine, it'll be my older cousin's laptop. But I will start working on the next chapter as soon I get back. Review if you wish.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with a new chapter. And for those of you who don't know this already, Akira Fukuyama is not L's real name, L's real name is nevered revealed, so I had to make one up. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3-Flight

Flying was something he was not used to. In fact, it took him several tries before he figured out how fly and then glide instead of continuesly flapping his wings. Also, he wasn't very fond of heights,which was why he never went on planes except when he was twelve and he was flying to England, so being that high in the air also bothered him but after about twenty minutes he got used to the idea of being hundreds of miles above the ground and the fact that there was a girl flying infront of him that he was sure he had seen before, or at least someone with the same eyes as her.

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"I'm assuming you were once human, correct?"

"Yes, but I have no memories of my human life or even my real name."

"Your real name?"

"Only certain humans are chosen to become enzerus after they die. Those humans lose their memories of their human lives and are given new names and two forms, human and enzeru. Also, we can become invisble to humans and walk through walls. The only downside is that we feel or show little emotion and we cannot feel anything."

"Interesting. What happens when you meet someone who knows your real name and tells you what it is?"

"I don't know, that has never happened before."

"Hmmm...do you think I could become invisible?"

"I'm...not sure, why?"

"Invisibility would be useful, especially if I wanted to gain evidence that Light is indeeed Kira. I could be in his room and he wouldn't know it."

"Not if the Shinigami that follows him around sees you first." He looked up at her, surprised at what he just heard. "Shinigami can see enzerus, even when they are invisible and we can see them."

"Well that ruins my plan."

"Your plan?"

"Yes, I had a plan, but what you said ruined it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in NewYork, Mello, whose face had been scarred, had entered the SPK Headquarter.

"That's right, Near, I came back here to get that photo of mine you have." He said as he stood a few feet behind Near, who was sitting on the floor playing with his Legos.

"Yes, I ahve the only photo of you. I haven't made any copies of it nor let the monitering cameras around here see it." He said as he held up a picture of a much younger looking Mello. "Also, I ahve already dealt with the people at Wammy's House who know your face. I can't give you a 100 assurance, but I doubt there is a possibility that you will be killed by the notebook." Mello grabbed the photo from Near and looked at the back of it. On the back were the words 'Dear Mello'. _Near already decided to give the photo back to me...when I think about it, it has also been in Near's schedule that Hal gave me the info on Kira they had..._

"Near, I don't plan on cooperating with you."

"I've known that."

"But I feel vexed if I am given the photo back and just leave here." Near sat there, consued by Mello's words. "Let me tell you something Near, the notebook, it's a note that belongs to a Shinigami, a God of Death. When you have the notebook, you can see the Shinigami.

"What! Who would believe such a thing!" Commander Lester exclaimed

"I believe it." Near replied cooly. "Why would Mello tell a lie about Shinigami's existence? If Mello ahs to tell a lie, he would make up a much better one, so he's telling the truth, Shinigami exist."

"Near, the notebook I had belonged to a Shinigami named Shidou, he dropped it in the human world and came to get it back, but the book once belonged to another Shinigami." Mello said

"That's because the rules that allow humans to sue the notebook were already written on it. If he wants to get it back, I think it's strange that rules that allow humans to use it were written on it."

"I'll tell you somehting else, some of the rules written on it were fake, but that's all I can tell you." He then started walking away, but then stopped. "Near."

"Mello."

"Whoever gets Kira first..."

"is a race..."

"Our goal is the same, I will be waiting for you there." He then left. Near sat there, thinking about what Mello had said.

"Commander Lester."

"Yes?"

"If there are gods of death, do you think there could be gods of life?"

"I...I don't know, why?"

"Just a thought."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light sat in his room infront of the computer, while Misa sat in the bed waiting for him to join her, while Ryuk stood behind him. Ryuk then started laughing.

"What's so funny, Ryuk?" Light asked him.

"Let's just say things are going to get interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"A 'friend' of yours has returned from the dead." _What is he talking about? Unless, no, it couldn't be, there's no way..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rin, do you mind if we land somewhere and take a break?"

"Why? We have only been flying for five hours."

"Exactly, you maybe used to flying for five hours straight, but I am not. Besides, being dead for four years ad flying for five hours can make you very hungry."

"Fine."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked this one. Review if you wish.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why do I have the strange feeling that I'm one of the few people who actually updates their DN fics? Oh well, hope you enjoy this one. It made me hungry for chocolate cake. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4-Brief Encounter

He sat there, munching on his third slice of chocolate cake he had ordered.

"You do realize you'll get fat if you keep eating like that." Rin commented. L continued eating as if he had not heard her. She looked at him and continued sipping the cola she had ordered. She disliked being in her human form, it was very uncomfortable, keeping her wings tucked in for so long. She hoped this was the last slice he would ordered. Surely after three slices of cake he would be willing to go on, probably for an entire night since humans did tend to get on sugar highs after eating large amounts of sugar.

"Not if you use your head." She looked at him, wondering what he was talking about at first, but then realized that he was referring to the comment she had made earlier about his eating habits.

Chocolate cake was something he had not eaten in a while, seeing how he had almost forgotten the taste, most likely because he had been buried in the ground for four years. The cake here was exceptionally good. Rich and moist, with tons of icing, which is exactly how he liked his cake. He glanced up at Rin. She had ordered a cola and nothing else. Didn't enzerus get hungry? Even after flying for so long? Oh well, it didn't matter, if she got hungry, he wouldn't care, as long as the place they stopped at had good desserts, then he was fine.

He glanced up at her again. She appeared uncomfortable, probably wasn't used to keeping her wings tucked in for so long or it could be the heat. Her human form looked strikingly familiar. Her long black hair, the pale skin, and the eyes that made her look blind, it was all too familiar, he just wished he could remember where he had seen her. The only thing that was't familiar was her monotone voice and what she was wearing, which was a purple sweater, short white skirt, white stockings, and black shoes, it all made her look younger, child like, even though she acted like she was twenty-five. She stuck out almost as much as he did, considering the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere and when he meant middle of nowhere, he meant a small town somewhere in Nevada. He knew it was in Nevada because Rin had bought a map. Yes, Rin had money, which is why he wasn't concerned about paying for the food. She carried her money around in the white-but-is-now-black bag.

The town had a population at most fifty people, it was almost a ghost town. The restraunt itself was small, but he had to admit, they did have good cake. He ordered another piece while Rin got a refill. He knew that the longer they stayed, the longer they would have to fly to make up for lost time, so he decided that this would be his last one since he did not want to have to fly for another five hours straight, that had worn him out. He was still not used to flying. When he finished, he nodded his head, letting her know that he was not going to get anything else. When the waitress came by again, Rin pulled out two twenty US dollar bills and handed them to the waitress and told her to keep the change. The look of shock on the waitress's face was priceless. She got up and he followed and soon they were back outside. The heat was unbearable, he wondered how she could stand it. His back was probably covered in sweat by now, due to his tucked in wings. He was glad that no one had noticed the two slits on the back of his shirt.

They started walking back to where they had landed, which had been behind an old building that looked abandoned. As soon as they were behind it, he spread out his wings while she went back to being her nearly-all-white-enzeru-self. Landing here without anyone noticing had not been easy. They had been forced to fly down at such an amazing speed that it had been almost impossible for him to stop before hitting the ground, which he barely did, but still hit his head on the ground. She, on the other hand, was able to land on her feet as if she had used a parachute, probably because she was used to it. Now they had to fly back up. She had already told him how to do it, he just was unsure if he could do it fast enough.

Before he knew it, she shot up into the air like a rocket. Now it was his turn. Taking a deep breath, he jumped up and beat his wings as hard as he could, giving him enough speed to get above the town before anyone noticed him. He soon caught up to Rin. She turned her head back to see if he was there and continued flying. He struggled to keep up with her. She was obviously small and lighter than he was, making her a faster flyer. The sun got lower, telling him that night was near. How long had they been flying? One, two, three hours? He wasn't sure. The sun soon fell and the full moon rose. He enjoyed looking at the moon, it gave him comfort and made him tired. He was sure they had been flying for ten hours straight. No wonder he wanted to sleep. He just hoped that he wouldn't fall asleep while flying. That would be bad.

She turned her head back and noticed that he was slowing down. _He must be tired...guess sugar highs don't last as long as I thought..._ She turned her head back again. He was now even slower. Suddenly, he started dropping to the earth like a rock. She dove down after him, grabbing him by the shirt when she caught up. She looked at him, his eyes were wide open yet he was limp. She waved her hand infront of his eyes a couple times, occansionally saying his name. It then hit her, he was asleep.

_Great, now I have to carry him around... _She flew down a little closer to the earth so that she could find a place to stop and rest, snice it was obvious L wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. She then noticed some large rocks on a river bank. Hoping that no one would see them, she flew down, landing behind the rocks. She placed L next to a rock and then sat down and pulled ut the map she had bough earlier. After looking at it for awhile, she was certain that they were on the bank of the Missisippi River and across it was the state of Tennessee. She knew then that if they left early in the morning, they would be in New York City by noon. She yawned and eventually dozed off.

The next morning, she woke up and saw that L was still asleep, at least she thought he was. He hadn't changed his position, so she assumed he was still asleep. She stood up and walked past the rocks and to the water's edge. She waded into the water and started washing her face off. The sound of a motorboat came from a distance. Immediatly, she looked up and saw a motorboat in the distance. She immediatly made herself invisible so that the human or humans would not see her and ran back up behind the rocks. L was still asleep. Making herself uninvisible, she approached him.

"L, wake up." She said, but there was no response. Tired of waiting, she walked around until she found a small rock. She picked it up and threw it at him, hitting him in the side of the head. He blinked and started rubbing his head.

"Ow, my head, what did you do, throw a rock at me? And where are we?"

"We're on the bank of the Missisippi River and yes, I threw a rock at you so you would wake up."

"I fell asleep?"

"Yes, when we were flying."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, I..."

"We need to get going." She then flew up into the air. _I hate it when people interrupt me..._ L thought to himself. He then took off after her. After about seven hours of flying, the Big Apple finally came into view. They landed in an alley. L tucked in his wings, while Rin went to human form. They then walked out into the street. They had reached New York, now they had to find Near.

---------------------------------------------------

Mogi stood there, wondering if what he was seeing was real. Aizawa and Ide, who were not too far behind him were wondering the same thing. A young man and a young woman had just walked out of an alley. Mogi didn't recognize the woman, but the young man...

------------------------------------------------------------

Light and Matsuda stared at the monitors in disbelief. _It...it can't...how? He's supposed to be dead! What the hell's going on?!_

"Light...are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Matsuda asked nervously.

"Yes." he managed to choke out.

"How...how do you think..."

"I...I don't know, Matsuda."

"Ryuk, do you have any ideas?" Ryuk looked at the screen.

"That girl standing next, she's no human, I can tell you that, and L's not exactly human either." Ryuk said as if it were no big deal.

"You mean they're ghosts?!" Matsuda asked

"Nope."

"Then...then what are they?"

"Enzerus."

"You mean angels?"

"Yep, or at least the girl's one."

"What about Ryuzaki?"

"Hmm...he looks to be part angel...funny, I've never seen that happen before." Light continued staring at the screen. _Shit! How did this happen?! Oh well, it won't last for long, snice I;ve got Misa looking at the monitors, I can just kill him again._ But after two minutes, nothing happened. _What's going on, why hasn't she written his name down yet?_

Misa sat in front of the monitors. For a second she felt like screaming. It was definately Ryuzaki standing there and she knew she had to kill him to make Light happy, but, there was no name. No matter how hard she looked, there was no name or lifespan on him or the girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ryuzaki?" Mogi whispered in utter disbelief. He was sure it was him. No, he knew it was him. The young man was Ryuzaki, L. Then, as if he had heard him, L turned around and looked at him. They stared at each other for a few moments and then L and the woman started walking away. Mogi wanted to run up to him, ask him if it really was him, ask him how he's still alive, but he couldn't. He was supposed to meet Mello.

---------------------------------------------------

"I'm assuming you know him?" Rin asked him. He nodded his head.

"His named is Mogi. He was on the investigation team and apparently still is." They continued walking. "Rin, do you think there are any clothing stores nearby?"

"I'm sure there is, it's New York, why?"

"Because I need to get a jacket so no one will notice the slits."

--------------------------------------------------------

Mello stood on the opposite side of the street where the SPK was. He watched as Mogi walked in. After about ten minutes, he came out from the alley and started walking, but then, something caught his eye. A young man and woman, walking infront of him. There was something familiar about the young man, something that reminded him of Near, which he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not considering that he never liked working with Near. It then hit him. _L? _He wasn't sure, but the young man reminded him of Near and he remembered Roger once saying that Near reminded him of L. There was only one way to find out and that was to follow them.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So...what did you people think? You can always review to let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would've updated soon, but I had alot going on. Hope you like this one.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5-Meeting Mello

He followed them for ten minutes before they ducked into a small clothing store. Mello waited outside. If the young man was L, then he had beaten Near to Kira. L must've known who Kira was, which is why he had supposedly been killed by Kira. After waiting on them for another ten minutes, they came out. The young man was now wearing a brown leather jacket. They stood not too far from him, talking about something. He listened, hoping to catch something that would prove that the young man was L. And he did, it was 'find Near.' To Mello, this was proof that this person was L. A plan then formed in his head. He walked up ahead and ducked into an alley, waiting for them to come by.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you think he's in New York, you just don't know where, do you?" Rin asked him.

"I didn't say I didn't know where he was, I'm just unsure of his location, that's all." They continued walking down the street. Suddenly, L felt cold metal being pressed against the back of his head. He immediately stopped and so did Rin.

"Do not turn around or run away, if you do, I'll blow your brains out with my gun." The voice said. "I want both of you to go into this alley." L stood there, thinking of a way to escape.

"Do as he says, he's not going to hurt us." Rin said. L was a little surprised by her statement. He nodded his head adn the two of them walked into the alley. He could still feel the gun being pressed against his head. After a few minutes, he no longer felt the gun. He turned around and was surprised to see a young man with long blonde hair and that half his face had been scarred.

"Who are you?" He asked the young man.

"Isn't it obvious?" L gave him a blank stare. "I'm Mello."

"Mello?"

"Yes, I'm Mello and you. . . you're L, the original one, I'm sure of it."

"You are correct, but was it really necessary for you to point a gun at my head?"

"At the time and moment, yes. Now tell me, how did you survive Kira? Near and I both know you died, but here you are, standing in font of me, alive and well, how did you do it?"

"If you must know, the truth is, I really did die. The girl you see standing next to me, her name is Rin. She is no ordinary girl, she is an enzeru. She is the one who revived me."

"So enzeru exists? Figures, since I know now that Shinigami exists." L looked at him, startled by his statement. "Yes, Near and I know of the Shinigami, but that is because we know of the notebook of death your investigation team possesed."

"So you know about the notebook of death? Good, I was afraid that if I told you, you would not believe me."

"L, you should know by now that some of the rules are fake."

"I do, of course I didn't realize that until my death, which is also how I found out who Kira is."

"You know who Kira is?! Then, could you tell me so that we can have him captured?"

"Not until you take me to Near."

"Why do you need Near?"

"I need both of you. Capturing Kira will not be easy, he could very easily have us all killed. Take me to Near, and the three, no, make that four if you count Rin; of us should be able to come up with a plan to capture Kira that doesn't involve sacrificing human life."

"I can take you to Near, but I can't work with you."

"Why?"

"Near and I don't get along."

"You do realized that if you try to catch Kira on your own, you're more likely to get killed because your real name is already known."

"How do you know that?"

"Rin told me." Mello stood there, thinking about what L had just said. L was right, he had a higher chance of being killed if he worked alone than he did if he worked with L and Near. Near. He hated working with Near. They could never agree on anything. He didn't want to do it, but there was almost no other way, with L, not only would they have Kira's identity, but they would have evidence, and a plan. If he worked alone, what could he do? There was no other choice.

"I will take you to Near, and I will work with you, Rin, and Near."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy that sat on the floor in front of him looked a lot like L. The boy had already introduced himself as Near, so he knew that Mello had already contacted Near. Mogi knew he wasn't supposed to say anything., but there was one thing that bothered him. L. He had seen the orignal L, alive and well. He was sure it was him, unless he had been hallucinating.

"Mogi, was there anyone among the HQ that the original L suspected was Kira?" Mogi looked at Near, he couldn't say anything, he couldn't trust Near. "You can say yes or no." Mogi was still silent. "Mello, this agent has already been influenced by Kira to not say anything." Near said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mello picked up his phone and answered it.

"I agree with you Near. He has been influenced by Kira, meaning that Kira is among the NPA. Near, release Mogi, he is of no use to you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Light sat there, shocked at what he had just heard. _Why would Mello want Near to release Mogi? Unless...NO! This can't happen! If L tells Near I'm Kira, everything will be ruined! Shit!!_

"Everything okay Light?" Matsuda asked.

"I'm just surprised Mello wants Mogi released and that we saw Ryuzaki on the monitors, that's all."

"I know, that was really creepy, do you think we can get Ide or Aizawa to find him and bring him here?"

"We're in New York, remember? There's no way we can find him."

"Oh, right." Light sat there for a moment, trying to think of a way out of this.

"Why did you bring him here if he is no use to me?" Near asked

"I'll tell you soon. First, let Mogi go and then when he's gone, then I will tell you."

"Fine." He turned and looked at Mogi, who was sitting in a chair. "Mogi, you may leave this place the same way you entered." Mogi looked at him, startled. He then got up and quietly left the building. "Alright Mello, why did you want me to release him?" He said as soon as Mogi was gone.

"You'll see soon." Mello then turned off his phone and looked at L and Rin. "Let's go."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked this one, you can review if you want. Till my next chapter, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Behold the 6th chapter!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6-Near

Near sat there, still wondering why Mello had told him to release Mogi. _Something happened to him after Mogi entered, but what? _Thoughts raced through his mind. The most logical thing he could come up with was the Mello had met someone who could provide more information on Kira then Mogi and was now bringing that person here, but who?

"Near, Mello and two other people are coming here." Hal said. Near looked up at the monitors. He recognized Mello, but the other two, he had never seen them before, yet there was something about the man that seemed familiar.

"Let them in." Near said, still wondering who those two were. Hal went to go get them. A few minutes later, she returned with Mello and the other two behind her. "Good afternoon, I'm Near."

"I already know who you are, Near." Mello said

"I was referring to your friends, Mello."

"So you're Near, nice to meet you, I'm L, the original one." Near sat there, stunned at what he had just heard.

"Impossible, the original L was murdered by Kira four years ago."

"That's me." Near turned around and looked at the man. It was impossible, L was dead, at least that was what he had been told. There was no way this man could be L.

"If you truly are the original L, prove it."

"Okay. Your theory about the current L being Kira is correct. The current L is Kira. Kira's true identity is that of a young man whose name is Light Yagami, son of police chief Soichiro Yagami." Near was stunned. This man was definately L. There was no way he could know that unless he was.

"You really are L. But how?"

"I was revived by the enzeru you see standing behind me, Rin. Of course, since she is a low ranking enzeru and wasn't suppsoed to revive dead people, there was problem."

"A problem?"

"You never told me that." Mello said.

"Yes, you see, I somehow ended up being part enzeru." L said as he took off the brown leather jack. His enourmous white wings slowly unfolded, Near, Mello, and the rest of the SPK looked at him, shocked.

Rin stood behind L, watching the shocked expressions appear on the humans' faces.

"Rin." said a cold voice from behind her. She turned around to see a young man with spiky red hair and red eyes, he was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, no shoes, and had large white wings. It was obvious that he was making himself invisible to the humans.

"What do you want, Yukio?"

"I believe you know what." he said coldly. She turned and looked at L.

"L." He turned and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I have to go, but it will only be for a few moments."

"Alright." She then turned into her enzeru form and follow Yukio out into the hallway.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**You're all probably wondering what's going to happen next, right? Either that, or you're wondering why I left you at a cliffie. That's because it's a suspence story, it's supposed to leave you hanging at the end of the chapters, is it not? Or am I thinking of something else? Anways, review if you wish.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter, another...uuuh...crap, I can't think of anything, oh well.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 7-Plan and Punishment

"Do you realize what you have done Rin?" Yukio asked. They were both standing out in the hallway.

"I had no choice." she replied.

"You could have at least..."

"Yukio, it doesn't matter now, what's done is done." Yukio looked at her. "Go ahead and tell me what it is."

"Are you sure you want to know?" She nodded her head. "Alright, normally, you would be stripped of your wings and be forced to live on Earth for the rest of eternity, but, seeing how you had a noble cause, you'll just be forced to live on Earth for eternity."

"How is that any better?"

"Because, unlike most enzerus in your case, you'll actually have somone to hang around with." She looked at him with a blank stare. "I am talking about L, seeing how you made him part enzeru, he can only die one way and since that way is unlikely to happen, you won't be alone, unlike most enzerus who are forced to live on this horrible place." He then turned away from her. "I need to go now. I take it you are okay with your punishment?"

"Yes, besides, L seems familiar, I don't mind staying here."

"Well then, I must go." He then flew off. She quietly walked back into the room. L turned and looked at her.

"Rin, Near wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Rin, how much do you know about the notebook of death?"

"Well, I'm sure you know by now that the human whose name is written in it dies."

"Yes, we're all aware of that."

"Well, I do know that the person who uses it will not go to Heaven or Hell and that there is a deal the owner can make with the Shinigami."

"A deal?"

"By giving up half their lifespan in exchange for a pair of Shinigami eyes, which will allow the user to see the name and lifespans of humans."

"Well Mello, now we know how they found out your real name and how you were killed, L." Mello simply glared at Near.

"Why do you want to know this?"

"Because, L and I both know that Misa Amane was the second Kira, we just weren't sure how she was able to kill by looking at their faces, now we know. And if she still has Shinigami eyes, then it means we can't show our faces around her or around any member of the task force since Light may have cameras on them and that Misa has access to those cameras."

"Actually, an enzerus name or lifespan wouldn't show up because we are already dead, the same thing goes for L. Also, it wouldn't matter if they knew his real name, enzerus are immortal, so since L is part enzeru, he cannot be killed by the Death Note."

"If that's the case then I believe I may have a plan on how to bring Light down."

"Well what is it then?" Mello asked.

"We go back to Japan, the task force will probably follow. Once we're there, I'll tell you the rest."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yes, I know that was short, the next one will be longer. Review if you wish.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would've updated sooner, but I had a lot going on.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 8-Fade

"Can you please explain to me why we are staying here again?" Mello asked. While Jevanni, Ridner, and Lester had already gone to Japan; L, Rin, and Mello had been asked to stay behind with Near.

"Because I have never experienced first class procedures of riding a plane alone, so I want the three of you to come with me." Near camlly replied. Mello sighed, he hated working with Near, they could never agree on anything.

----------------------------------------

"What do you mean you couldn't see their names!" Light shouted at Misa.

"I'm sorry, Misa looked and looked, but there were no names and lifespan." Misa replied. Light let out an angry sigh. His plan for a perfect world would come to an end unless he could do something about L and that girl. He then remembered how Near had contacted him earlier that day to tell him that he was going to Japan because they believed Kira was there. He knew that wasn't the answer, he knew that Near had been in contact with L. Near was playing a game with him. He let out a small chuckle.

"Alright Near, I'll play your game, but in the end, I will win." At that moment, Light decided that tomorrow, he and the task force would return to Japan.

-------------------------------------------------------

L sat next to Near while Rin sat next to Mello. They had already been in the air for about two hours. Near was doing a puzzle on a small tray, while Mello was eating a bar of chocolate that he had bought at the airport earlier. Rin simply sat there with her usual emotionless stare. He sat there, eating peanuts since there was nothing else to eat. He eventualyl fell asleep, though no one seemed to notice since his eyes were open.

_L's dream..._

_He was running, he didn't know why, he just was. Everything was white. He found a door. He opened it. A bright light hit him._

_end of dream_

He woke up. The dream, it was unlike any dream he had ever had. It seemed familiar, like an old, faded memory. One that he had tried to forget. He looked out the window, they were almost at the airport. Soon the plane landed and the four of them exited and met up with the rest of the SPK.

Later, the seven of them stood in the place that would serve as their HQ, until they returned to New York.

"So Near what exactly is your plan?" Mello asked.

"L and I suspect that Light has someone writing down names for him. The most likely suspect is Misa Amane. If we can obtain that notebook, we can replace it with the original one. And to make sure it is real, Jevanni here will test it out. Then..." as Near continued, L's thoughts began to drift somewhere else. The dream still bothered him. He couldn't figure it out. Then it hit him, it was a memory. an old memory that he had forgotten, but now remembered...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, I know that was short, but the next one will be longer. How do I know that? Because it will be an entire flashback that involves L's childhood and Rin's human life, which means you'll leanr her real name. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, just so you know, this chapter will be an an entire flashback, so if you're wondering why it's all in italics, that's why.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 9-White Memory

_The boy that would later be known as the world's greatest detective ran through the white hallways of the Institute. Nurses chased him. This happened nearly every day. L's parents had left him here when he was four because they were unable to care for him and the nurses could see why. The parents had hoped that perhaps the Institute could care for him, since the Institute was built to care for the mentally or terminally ill. The boy was ten, but he never spoke, never made eye contact with anyone, he didn't seem to like being around other people, and he hated being touched. If he was touched, he'd scream and have a fit. _

_Every day, they would do therapy with him. And every day the therapist would get frustrated at the boy for not cooperating with her, the boy would then run off into the hallways. However, this day was different. The nurses chased after him, but soon lost sight of him. They split up. Little did they know that L was crouching behind an abandoned food cart. He sat there for a few moments, chewing on a small piece of cake he had snagged off it, but then noticed the door behind him._

_He opened it, hoping that he could hide in the room. Hide from the nurses and the thereapist. He hated his therapist. She was always trying to get him to say things, language was meaningless, but the therapist didn't seem to get that. Eventually, she would start yelling and screaming, he hated it when she did that, it scared him and hurt his ears, so he ran. Ran in hopes of escaping this awful place and never have to return._

_The room he was in was white and padded. He had seen padded rooms before and the people that were kept in there were often wrapped up in something. But this one was slightly different. To the left side of the room there was a bed, a shelf with books in them, a small white table, and scattered stuffed animals. Nothing on the other side._

_"I know you're in here." said a voice. He looked and about five yards in front of him sat a girl in a white chair, only the chair and the girl were facing the opposite side of the room. The girl had long black hair and was wearing a white gown, but that was all he could see, for he couldn't see her face. "Are you here to play with me?" she asked him. he didn't answer. Surely this girl would turn around and hopefully would be able to tell by the expresion on his face that no, he did not want to play with her. "What's your name?" Another stupid question. _

_If this girl really knew he was in here, she could at least turn around and look at him like everyonelse did, but no, she didn't look at him at all. "Do you have a name?" His leaned against the door. This girl was different. Nothing like the nurses, the therapist, or even other children. Children avoided him, he wans't sure why. This girl was actually speaking to him. "Do you talk at all?" He remained silent. "Do you even know how to talk?" He wished for the girl to just turn around. Most people were able to tell what he wanted just by looking at his face. _

_"You don't know how to talk, do you?" she said in a sad tone. This was true. He had never spoken a word in his life. He found them annoying. If someone told him to say something, he would ignore him and think of more important things, like leaving this place, numbers, which he understood better then words, and solving problems. "Come here." He didn't, for every time some said that, they would also say 'I'm not going to hurt you'. "Please? There's something you should know." That was different. _

_He stood up and walked to her and then sat right in front of her. She appeared to be at least eight. Her skin was almost white, something he had only seen in sick people, and her eyes, they were a cold, lifeless, blue. They bothered him, he had never seen anyone with eyes like hers._

_"You've never seen a blind person, have you?" Blind? He didn't know what that meant. Was that why her eyes were so strange. "Blind means I can't see." That explained why she had not turned around, she couldn't see him. "I forgot, I haven't told you my name." He could care less about the girls name, he was a little more concerned on how she could live without sight. "My name is Amaya, what's yours?" Once again, she wanted to know his name. He didn't understand why she kept talking to him. "Don't you have a name? Something they call you by?" _

_Of course he had a name, he just didn't like it. In fact, he found names useless. Names were just words that were tagged onto people in order to identify them. For him, it was easier to identify people by their appearance, not their names. Why couldn't other people undertsnad that? "Please tell me your name." Why was she so intent on finding out his name? Then he remembered, she was blind, names were the only way she could identify people. _

_He desperately tried to remember how they pronounced it, how they would say his name. "L." That was the first word he had ever said, which shook him up greatly. Now he hoped she wouldn't ask him anymore questions._

_"L? That's an interesting name. I like it." She said happily. Her voice, it was sweet and innocent, she looked at him with a smile on her face. She didn't look as pale when she smiled. She then stood up and placed her hand on his head. Immediatly, he backed away, he hated being touched. "You don't like being touched, do you?" He didn't answer, he didn't want to. _

_"__I'm sorry, I was just trying to figure out what you look like. You have a alot of hair." __That was true, he did have a lot of hair. "Do you know how to say anything else?" He knew words, he just wasn't entirely sure what they meant or even how to say them. "If you do, say 'yes', if you don't, say 'no'. " This sounded simple enough. 'Yes' and 'no'. the words sounded easy, nothig like those long words the nurses would try to get him to say. _

_"N...no." He managed to say. Forming words and then saying them was not easy for him, but it wasn't hard either._

_"That's bad. How do you talk to people if you can't talk? Do you use sign language?" Sign language? He had never heard of that before. "Sign language is when you talk with your hands using weird signs, or at least that's what I've heard." she said as if she had been reading his mind. "Say 'yes' or 'no' if you use sign language."_

_"No." He managed to say again. Speaking was getting somewhat easier for him. The words 'no' and 'yes' were obviously complete opposites in meaning. Now he knew how to respond to 'yes' or 'no' questions._

_"How come you came in here?" Now he didn't know what to say. He started searching through his mind for the right words. His mind was full of words that people had said, he was wasn't sure how to say them. They were like pieces for a puzzle, numbers in a problem. He just had to figure out the right words and he could answer._

_"I..." Well, that was a start, now he had to finish. "I...was...r...running..." That was the best answer he could come up with._

_"You're getting good at talking." she said. "What were you running from?" He searched through his mind again and soon came upon the word._

_"N...nurses..."_

_"You were running from the nurses? Why?"_

_"I..." He didn't know what to say._

_"You don't know why, do you?" This was true, he didn't know the answer. "Do they scare you?" Scare? He wasn't sure what it meant, but he knew it had something to do with fear._

_"Y...yes."_

_"They scare me too, but sometimes they can be really nice, you just have to give them a chance." As if he would, he didn't trust them at all. Everything they said wasn't true, it was all false. Everything about them was false._

_"False."_

_"What?"_

_"Nurses...they are...false."_

_"Is that what you think of them?"_

_"Yes." Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse holding a food tray came in. He immediatly hid behind Amaya._

_"Here's your lunch, Amaya, I'm going to put it on this table, okay?"_

_"Okay." The nurse put the tray down and was about to leave, but then noticed L hiding behind Amaya._

_"What? L?"_

_"It's alright, he's my friend." Friend? He didn't know what the word meant, but it was obviously something good._

_"Amaya, he doesn't even know how to talk, he hardly even behaves himself, I'm sorry, but he has to come back with me." She then turned her head to L. "Come on L, you need to go back to your room now."_

_"No." he said. He didnt want to leave. He didn't want to leave Amaya._

_"Did you just..."_

_"He can talk now." Amaya said as if it were no big deal._

_"This...this is incredible...Amaya, wha..."_

_"I didn't do anything." The nurse looked at him in shock. "Can he please stay?"_

_"I suppose, but only for a little while."_

_"Thank you." _

_After that day, L was allowed to visit Amaya. He soon began speaking in complete sentences, reading, and otthe things that most normal ten-year old boys would do. Though, he still didn't like it when people touched him. Over a course of two years, the two developed a brother-sister like relationship. Sometimes Amaya even reffered to him as 'aniki'. Unfortunately, he learned that Amaya was terminally ill, and her illness soon began to take its toll. Sometimes she couldn't even get out of bed. But that didn't stop them from talking to each other. The last day of her life was probably the worst for him. He sat there next to her bed. She was laying down, for she was too weak to get up. He was crying, crying because he was losing his friend._

_"Don't cry."_

_"Why? I'm losing my only friend."_

_"Youll have others, besides, I won't be gone forever."_

_"What do you mean? When you're dead, you're dead."_

_"That's not what I think."_

_"What?"_

_"I think that maybe, maybe after you die, you become an angel."_

_"But, angels don't exist."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Well, how do you know they do exist?"_

_"I just do." She then started coughing, but soon stopped."When I die, I'll become a white angel, white because it's the opposite of black and black is all I ever see. And maybe I won't be blind anymore, I could see you for the first time, maybe I could help you someday."_

_"Amaya..." She then started coughing again, but stopped after about ten minutes, her eyes closed and her head tilted at an angle, her body went completely limp. "Amaya?" No response. Amaya, his only friend, was dead. Tears fell down his face as he stared at her body._

_"Don't forget me..." a disembodied voice whispered in the air. A nurse came in and walked him out and left him out in the hallway as she went back in. This was his chance, to leave this place and never return. He started running, running down the emergence stairs, and towards the door. When the nurses finally realized what he was doing, it was too late, he was already out the door._

_Snow fell. L wandered through the empty streets. He was exhausted from running. It was night. He collasped. He was too tired to go on. He soon fell in to a deep sleep. Unknown to him, a limo had pulled over. A man in his mid-forties stepped out and looked at the uncounsios boy._

_He opened his eyes. He was no longer laynig in a snow-covered sidewalk, but a large bad instead. He heard a chuckle. He turned his head to see a man in his mid-forties sitting on a chair next to his bed._

_"Good to see you're awake." the man said._

_"Who...who are you?" L asked._

_"I am Mr. Quillish Wammy. You're lucky I found you, a couple of hours out there and you would've been frozen solid."_

_"Thank you."_

_"By the way, what is your name?"_

_"L." From that day on, Akira live with Mr. Wammy. They stayed in England for five years and then went back to Japan where L became a detective and Mr. Wammy became known as Watari. The memory of Amaya haunted his mind, so he decided that the best thing to do was to forget about her, for whenever he thought about her, the painful memory of her death came up. Right before he died at the age of twenty-five, the image of the little girl with the long black hair came to his mind, but unfortunately, he had forgotten her name or just who she was._

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**This would be the end of flashback part. Hope you liked it. BTW, update will be slower from now on due to the fact that school has started today. CURSE YOU SCHOOL!!!! CURSE YOU!!! Anyways, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, here's the next chapter/**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 10-Amaya

_Amaya..._Now he knew why Rin looked so familiar, in ehr human form, she looked like an older version of Amaya. L began to wonder if this meant that Amaya and Rin were the same? It was a possibility, after all, Rin appeared blind and looked like Amaya. He remembered how Amaya siad she would become an angel, Rin was an angel. The more L thought about it, the more he was certain that Rin was once his childhood friend Amaya.

"That's it?" Mello asked Near, who had just finished his speech on their plan. L immediatly snapped back into reality so that Near wouldn't realized that he hadn't been listening to a word at all.

"Yes, Mello, that's the plan, why?"

"It just seems like it will take awhile. If we can think of a way to capture him now, we'll be saving more lives."

"We need the evidence and getting the evidence that Light is Kira won't be easy, especially if he realizes that we know he's Kira, because then he will ge someone else to write down the names for him and possible make the eye deal. Misa already has the eyes, so we can't risk showing our faces."

"What if we kidnapped Misa and tell Light that we won't give her back unless he agrees..."

"Mello, kidnapping never works, especially if we kidnap Misa, because according to L, Light doesn't care much about her, he's just using her because she has the eyes and she will do anything for him."

"What if we kidnapped his mother? Or does he not care about her either?"

"Light will kill his own family members if it is neccessary." L said. "Also, doing that would put our lievs at a greater risk, especially for you, Mello, since they know your real name." Mello sighed.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to go with your plan." Mello said. He still didn't like it, though.

"Near, do you mind if I speak with Rin outside for a moment?" L asked. He had to know if Rin was really Amaya.

"Of course." He and Rin walked out into the hallway.

"What is it L?" Rin asked in her monotone voice.

"Rin, do you have any idea how old you were when you died?" he asked.

"No, not really."

"Then let me ask you this, if you died at the age of ten, would you have the body of a ten year old?"

"No, nearly all enzerus appear around the ages of twenty-two and thirty."

"I see, and what about your human form, if you died at ten, then would your human form be an older version of you before you died?"

"Well, yes, I think. Why are you asking me these things?"

"Because, when I was child, I had a friend. She was blind and died of an illness at the age of ten. Before she died, she said she would becoem an angel after her death and hoped to help me in the future. Rin, I suspect you may have been her."

"You think I was your friend in my human life?"

"Yes, I think you're Amaya."

**-------------------------------------------**

**Cheese. Sorry, I'm random. Anyways, let me know what you think in a review please. Or if you don't think, well...uumm...hmm...nevermind, I can't think of anything for the people who don't think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Oh, in case you don't know, 'aniki' is Japanese for 'big brother', but Amaya is not L's little sister, she just sees him as an surrogate older brother.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 11-Tension

As soon as he said 'Amaya', Rin's eyes immediately widened. They were no long an emotionless blue, but instead, they were full of life.

"I remember now...you were with me when I died...I said would help you someday...and I did...I am Amaya...thank you for telling me my real name, aniki." Her voice, no longer was it dull and boring, but actually had some emotion in it. She looked up at him and smiled. "You really do have a lot of hair." L wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't expcted her to remember him when he said her name.

"We should go back in." He said calmly.

"Okay aniki."

"Don't call me aniki."

"Why?"

"Because Near and Mello don't know that we knew each other as children. And if you don't mind, I will have to address you as 'Rin' while we're in there, since that's the name I've been calling you."

"Fine, even though I hate that name, you think God would've picked a better one or at least let us keep our original names." They walked in to find Near and Mello arguing over the plan.

"I am telling you, we should just kidnap Misa! Buying a warehouse and asking them to come over and meet us so we can work together better isn't going to work!" Mello yelled.

"And I am telling you that kidnapping never works, and that you should quit letting your emotions get in the way." Near said.

"Well maybe if you had emotions..."

"I have emotions, I just ignore them because they're useless when you're solving a crime, they get in the way."

"How long have they been at it?" Amaya asked Commander Lester.

"About ten minutes." He answered.

"I'm surprised they're not killing each other yet." L commented as he watched the boys argue. Mello then punched Near in the face. "I spoke too soon." Near simply gave Mello a blank stare while he rubbed his cheek. He then kicked Mello in the gut. "Excuse me for a moment." L walked over and stepped between the two boys. "Both of you stop, Light will never be brought to justice if you continue to behave this way." Near and Mello glared at each other. "Besides, both of your plans have flaws. Replacing the notebook of death with a fake one is a good idea, but buying a warehouse and asking them to come over? Light will not fall for that, especially since he probably knows I'm here. And kidnapping Amane Misa won't working either, Light will simply find someone else to write down the names for him."

"Then what should we do?" Mello asked.

"How come you never brought this up sooner?" Near asked.

"Because, Near, I was distracted with other thoughts. Now, if we want to catch Light, we're going to have to think of a better plan, one that he would easily fall for, one that the three of us would fall for."

"Don't you mean me since Mello's plans costed him Light finding out his real name and you were killed because you couldn't find evidence?" Near asked.

"Near, may I remind you that you're not smarter then the rest of us, except Jevanni, Ridner, and Lester?" Mello said.

"At least my name hasn't leaked out."

"How was I supposed to know that one of those guys had Shinigami eyes? If I had known that, I would've worn a mask."

"Boys, quit arguing." Amaya said, she was getting tired of Mello and Near arguing.

"Mello, Near, you both need to get along in order for us to come up with a plan that works." L said. He almost wished he was dead again, the arguing was driving him insane.

"I told you, Near and I never get along!"

"That's because you let your emotions get in the way."

"Again with the emotions! You just..."

"Guys stop! Mello, quit getting irritated all the time! Near, learn to live a little!" Amaya yelled. L sighed. He was having a hard time believing that Near and Mello were the best they had at the orphanage.

"Near, Mello, I suggest we take a break for a few hours, you two obviously need to be seperated for a while." L suggested. He was starting to get a headache.

"Fine."

"We don't have time for breaks."

"Near, do you ever take breaks?" L asked.

"No."

"Learn to." Near looked annoyed. Mello seemed fine. Amaya, Lester, Ridner, and Jevvani were just glad the boys had stopped arguing, for the time being, and L wanted to go get some cake because cake always seemed to make his headaches go away.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**If I made any of the character OOC, sorry, DON'T KILL ME!!! Anyways, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I was out of town last weekend, so I didn't have time to update this one.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 12-Insanity

"Have you ever wondered why those two don't get along?" Amaya asked L, who was eating a slice of chocolate cake.

"It's their methods, Near solves unemotionally, Mello uses his emotions. Because they use different methods, there's only a thirty percent chance that we can get them to agree on the same plan." L answered.

"What if we thought of a plan that used both methods?"

"I highly doubt that's possible." She sighed. She and L both did not want those two fighting again. She was glad that they had seperated. Mello had mentioned something about going out to get something to eat while Near had chosen to stay and play with his toys. She shifted her gaze towards Near, who was playing with his Legos. She still couldn't figure out why an eighteen year old boy would be interested in Legos. She decided that it was probably the same reason why L was obssessed with sweets. She turned her gaze back to L. An idea then came to her mind.

"L, I think I have an idea on how to get Near and Mello get along better."

"And that is?"

"Well, Near said he never takes breaks."

"What are you thinking?"

"You'll see." She then turned her head towards Near. "Near!" Near shifted his eyes from the Legos to her. "If you could go anywhere Japan, where would you go?" Near simply gave her a blank stare. L couldn't believe what he was hearing. Obviously, Amaya was trying to get Near to loosen up a little, not be so obssessed with his work, but taking him to some random location in Japan of his choice?

"I don't have time to visit places that are already over-crowded with tourists." He replied. Amaya look disappointed, L was somewhat relieved, because he knew that if they went out in the open, Light might see them.

"There has to be somewhere you want to go. And if it's far away, L and can just fly you there."

"I hate flying." L wiped off a sweat drop, he also hated flying, it wore him out too quickly and carrying Near? He was not going to do that.

"Anything else I should know that you hate?"

"Outside, so I refuse to go anywhere unless it's necessary, now will you please leave me alone?" ear was getting very annoyed by her. Amaya stared at him for a moment and then came up with an idea. Quietly, she stood up, walked over to where Near was sitting, snatched up one of his Legos and started running towards the door. "Give that back to me, it's an important piece!" Near yelled as got up and ran after her.

"Great..." L muttered as he stood up and started fast-walking after them, he could already tell where this was going.

Amaya ran down the hallway and then out a door that led in an alley. Near stopped for a moment to catch his breath, he was never much of a runner. He had seen her go outside. He hated going outside, he burned easily and the sun always hurt his eyes. Unwillingly, he went out the door. L soon saw the open door and ran out to find Amaya in her Enzeru form, flying above Near and holding the Lego piece just out of his reach. Near was standing up with his arms outstretched as he tried to grab it from her.

"Rin, give it back to him."

"Fine." She lowered down. Near snatched it from her hand and started looking at it to see if there were any scratches on it. Suddenly, Amaya flew down behind, grabbed Near and then shot up into the sky with Near. L let out an angry sigh and shot up after them. He rose high enough to the point where all he could see were cloud behind him. He looked and saw Amaya holding a very mad Near.

"I demand that you put me down right now!" He yelled.

"If you say so." She then let go of him. Near screamed as he fell. Amaya then flew down and grabbed him just before the concrete buildings came into view. Near was shaking and breathing hard. "Wasn't that fun?"

"You call that fun?! I almost ended up being a bloody mess of shit on the ground!" An enraged Near yelled.

"Actually, I find it exhilarating." Near simply glared at her. "You don't have much of a life, do you?"

"I have a life!"

"You spend way too much time focusing on your work, you need to live a little, you know, learn to relax."

"Are you telling me that the whole point of making me fall and almost hit the ground was to get to relax?! You are the most insane woman on this planet!"

"Actaully, I'm an angel."

"I don't care, just put me back on the ground!"

"I suggest you do as he says Rin." They turned to see L few feet away from them.

"Fine." She muttered. They flew back down to the alley. Amaya placed Near on the ground, then landed and returned to her human form. L landed next to her and tucked his wings in.

"Near, what do you say you and I have a talk while eating some cake?" L asked.

"As long as I am kept away from her, yes."

"That can be arranged." He then looked at her. "Amaya, you don't mind if we have a private talk, do you?"

"No, go ahead."

"Good. He and Near then walked inside, Amaya followed, but went the opposite direction down the hallway since she did not want to bother them, especially Near since he looked like he was about to strangle her.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Hope you like this one, anyways, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Due to me be partially brain dead from Engilsh homework, this chapter might be a little short.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 13-Cake, Tea, & Legos

They sat across from each other, a coffee table filled with cake, sugar cubes, tea, and some Legos stood between them.

"Near, you must understand, Rin is a little odd." L, as he was eating a piece of chocolate cake, desperately tried to explain to a very annoyed Near.

"She made me fall five hundred feet." Near replied with a slight sense of anger in his voice.

"It was simply her way of trying to get you to loosen up."

"Why would I need to loosen up?"

"Near, you never take breaks, you spend too much time focusing on your work."

"And you don't?"

"I do spend a lot of time focusing on my work but I still know how to have fun." Near simply glared at him and continued playing with his Legos. "She was hoping that if you loosened up a little, you'd get along better with Mello."

"Maybe Mello should just simply learn to not use emotions."

"Near, emotions can actually help you when solving a crime."

"How? All they do is get in the way. They're of no use."

"Because if you don't use emotions, you'll never fully understand the person who is behind the crime."

"What do you mean?"

"Emotions are necessary when it comes to understanding one's mind, if you don't understand what the person is thinking or feeling, then you'll never find the evidence you need to solve the crime."

"Is that what happened to you?" L stared at Near, surprised by the question. He didn't want to be reminded of how he had failed to find enough evidence to prove that Light was Kira.

"Not exactly, I was outsmarted, that's what happened. I didn't know that Light was already planning my death before I confined him. If I had, Light would be dead by now. This is why we need to come up with a plan that even we would fall for. Something that Light would never expect. Something that will prove he's guilty. And in order for that to happen, you and Mello need to learn how to work together." Near simply gave him a blank stare. L let out sigh, for it was clear that Near did not enjoy working with Mello at all. They were just too different. "Near, once this is over, you and Mello will probably never have to work together again." Near continued playing with his Legos and ignoring L. L then resumed to eating his piece of cake.

"Have you ever had to work with someone like Mello?" L looked up at Near. Near's emotionless eyes were staring right into his own.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Light Yagami himself." A confused look appeared on Near's face. "You are familiar with the Yotsuba incident, are you not?" Near nodded his head. "I was forced to work with Light then. We both had differeny methods, yet we still managed to work together." Near stared at him.

"I suppose I have no choice, I will work with Mello, even though we both have different methods of doing things, I'm sure we'll agree on something. And with you, Rin, and the rest of the SPK, we will bring down Light." Near then let out a faint smile, something L had never seen him do.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I apologize for this being short. Anyways, please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry if this is short, I didn't have much time to work on it today cause I had some relatives coming over, so as you can imagine, I spent about half the day helping my parents clean the house. Not fun. I HATE CLEANING! Especially since I'm messy and I like it.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 14-Plan

"Mello, do you think you could think of something that doesn't involve kidnapping?" Near asked. He, L, Mello, and Amaya were desperately trying to think of a plan to capture Light.

"What is wrong with kidnapping!" Mello snapped back.

"It just seems a little extreme. Also, Light isn't afraid to kill hostages."

"I suggest we try making him confess." L suggested.

"And how would we get him to confess?"

"We kidnap him and tell him that we know he's Kira and that if he doesn't confess, we'll kill him."

"Mello, he would probably have his Shinigami kill us before we get the chance; that's what happened to me and Watari, and Near I'm still trying to think of a way to get him to confess."

"Maybe we should torture him, somehow." Amaya suggested.

"Rin, torture is uneccessary and it never works, especially on Light. Trust me, I know."

"All you did was keep him in a cell, that's not necessarily torture."

"It's still uneccessary."

"What about mental torture?" Near asked.

"Or we could kidnap him and torture him mentally and physically." Mello suggested. Amaya let out a heavy sigh. Almost every one of Mello's ideas involved kidnapping. It was starting to annoy her.

"When will you both realized that torture never works?" L sarcastically asked.

"L, you're dead, remember? And you said so yourself that Light probably knows you're alive, what if you appeared in his room one night and told him you know he's Kira. Then he might confess." Near pointed out.

"And you could sneak in with a tape recorder and record the whole thing." Mello said.

"That...that might actually work. I could get him to confess and have it recorded. Then we'll have our evidence and then it's all over, Light will be in jail or dead, depends on the penalty, and the world will return to order."

"See?" Near said.

"Mental torture? I was talking about physical torture, but I guess torturing him mentally will work too." Amaya muttered.

"Can we kidnap Misa if that doesn't work?" Mello ask.

"Why do all of your ideas involve kidnapping?" Amaya asked.

"You don't want to know." Near replied.

"So when should we execute our plan?" L asked.

"Tomorrow night." Near answered.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Once again, I apologize for it bing so short. Hopeuflly, the next one will be longer. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend. You see, I was at my friend's overnight B-day party, and I only got 3 hours of sleep and then as soon as I come home, my parents decide to drag me off to some fair because they thought I needed fresh air. By the time I got home from that god-awful place, I was worn out and it was late. Anyways, hope you like this one.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 15-Failure

It seemed like any other night. Light was home late, Misa was already asleep. Just before he was about to take off everything, except his underwear, he heard a faint laughter.

"Who's there?" He asked. After all, the only people who were in here were him, Misa, and Ryuk. Or at least Ryuk should have been here. There was no sign of him anywhere. Unknown to Light, Ryuk was on the roof eating a sack of apples.

"This should be interesting..." The Shinigami laughed to himself. After all, the only reason why he was on the roof was because L had bribed him to do so. Back in Light's room, Light was scanning the room, making sure there was no one

"Misa-san is still as pretty as ever." A voice said from behind. Panicked, because he knew who the voice belonged to, he turned around to see L hovering above Misa's sleeping form.

"I...I killed you..."

"So I was right about you being Kira all long, wasn't I?"

"I know why you're here, you want revenge, don't you L?"

"Revenge is not my thing, I'm just here to chat, that's all."

"Oh really? You think you can play around with me just because you have wings?" L flew towards Light and landed right in front of him.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Angered, Light punched L in the face, forcing him to fall onto the ground. L looked up at him as he rubbed his face. "You haven't changed a bit, have you, Yagami-kun?" He then kicked Light in the knee.

"You bastard..." He muttered as he rubbed his knee. L stood up and gave him a blank stare. He then punched the side of L's face. L bent down and kicked under Light's feet, causing him to fall on his back. "Misa! Wake up! I need your help!"

"I gave her a strong sudative, she'll be out for awhile."

"Damn you!"

"What were you going to do? Have her write my name down?" L said sarcastically. Light glared at L. He thought everything would be over once L was dead, but now everything was worse. "Now if you excuse me, I must be going, after all, it's been a while since I've seen the investigation team. I would like to catch up on things with them and prove to them you're Kira." He said as he walked towards the window.

"Just how do you plan to do that!" L then held out a tape recorder.

"Everything you've said is right here." Light was now even more angry. Desperate, he opened up a draw and pulled out a knife. He then stood and charged towards L. As soon as L turned around, Light stabbed L in the chest.

**--------------------------------**

**L fans: YOU KILLED L!**

**Me: While I'm running away from the L fans, please review, and remember, L's not dead.**

**L fans: SO! YOU MADE LIGHT STABD HIM! -throws rocks at me-**

**Me: Hey! Those hurt!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter, unfortunately, this will be the last updae for awhile die to the fact that I am going to San Fransisco and staybing for a fews days over the weekend, but I'll update when I get back. Till then, enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------**

Chapter 16-Fallen Angel

Light pulled the knife out and hoped for L to fall to the ground dead, but instead, he stood there and stared at him, his hand placed over the wound.

"Light, you do realize I cannot be killed, right?" L asked. Light stood there letting his anger and frustration build up inside. _No...this can't be...I have to stop him...or everything I've worked for will be ruined!_ He stood there, breathing hard. L turned away walked towards the window. _No! I won't let this happpen! Wait...I may not be able to kill him, but I cna still hurt him..._He clutched the knife even harder and then ran to L, stabbing him in the back. L bent down in pain. He continued to stab him.

Blood splattered everywhere, he wasn't sure how many times he had stabbed L. L was on the floor, drenched in blood. He continued to stab him. White feathers were flying everywhere as L tried to get away from Light, but Light was too fast. He stabbed L in the forehead, hoping to knock him out, but he was still conscious. He then stabbed one of his eyes and then started stabbing his wings.

Finally, after twenty minutes, Light sat on his knees, L's blood was splattered all over him. The blood-stained knife laid on the floor, next to an almost-dead looking L. Light looked at his fallen rival. His white shirt was almost completely red, blood stained his pants, more blood drizzled out of the punctured eye, and his white wings were now stained red. He then noticed a recording device sticking out of one of L's pant pockets. He grabbed it and then took the knife and stabbed it several times. Now no one would hear what they said.

He stood up and walked over to his desk and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. He walked over to the uncounscious L and then bound his legs and arm with the handcuffs. He pulled out a cloth and tied it around L's mouth. He grabbed his knife and plunged it into the wings and started sawing them off. When he was done, he grabbed L and dragged him across the floor. He opened the closet door and pulled L into and shut the door and locked it. _Now the game can really begin, for as long as you're here, Near can't prove that I'm Kira and you can't do anything... _He turned and then realized that he was going to have to spend nearly all night trying to hide the blood stains and sawed-off wings.

"At least Misa's not going to wake up for awhile." He sighed as he stared at the mess.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry it was so short. **

**L fangirls: DIE!**

**Me: While I run away to Anartica, please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Greetings! I' m back and ready to write the next chapter! Hope you like it.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 17-Saving Me

"L's been captured." Near said in a dull tone. Amaya and Mello looked up at him in shock.

"How do you know?" Amaya asked.

"Because we should've heard something from him by now."

"He probably stopped somewhere to get a piece of cake." Mello muttered.

"I highly doubt that."

"Are you sure? He's obsessed with sweets. Once I saw him eat an entire seven-layer chocolate and then eat a stack of sugar cubes soon after."

"And you constantly eat chocolate bars. I wouldn't be surprised if you ate chocolate for breakfast."

"At least I don't play with toys. You're eighteen, right? What are you doing still playing with Legos?"

"They help me think."

"Well, so does chocolate."

"Uuumm...guys, if L's been captured, shouldn't we be thinking of a way to rescue him instead of arguing over what helps you think?"

"Good point." Near calmly replied. "Perhaps we make an exchange with him."

"You mean we actually get to kidnap someone?" Mello asked.

"Yes Mello, we kidnap someone." Near sighed.

"Then I suggest Misa. I can call Matt and then we kidnap Misa and keep her in a hotel and then you call Light and tell him that we know he has L and we'll give back Misa if he gives back L. And while we have Misa, Matt and I can interrogate her and..."

"That won't work." Amaya interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"Yes Rin, why?" Near asked.

"Just because L's part angel doesn't mean he can't be killed."

"But I thought there was no way he could die, are you saying he can?" Near asked.

"He can't be killed by the Death Note, but he can still die."

"How?"

"Decapitation. If Light figures that out, then he's done for." The two boys stared at her in horror.

"Then we have no choice. We have to find L before Light figures out that he can kill L by cutting off his head."

-----------------------------------------------

"Light, why is the closet locked?" Misa asked. Light had just finished scrubbing off the last bloodstain. He turned towards Misa after he quickled shoved the bloody knife into the drawer.

"Because it's overstuffed. I don't want you to open it and have a bunch of junk fall on top of you." Light calmly replied.

"But Misa doesn't remember it being overstuffed when she went to bed."

"I put some junk in it. Don't worry, it'll be moved out later."

"But Misa needs her dress for a shoot."

"I'll get it for you, just step out in the hallway for a second."

"Okay!" As soon as Misa was gone, Light walked to the close and unlocked. He looked down to see that L appeared to still be uncounscious. But upon further inspection, he realized that L's eye was half open and staring directly at him. Light smirked. Everything was going perfectly, for there was no way L could escape.

"Which dress is it?!" Light yelled.

"The black one!" Misa yelled back. He pulled the dress out and looked down at L. He bent down and was soon at eye level with L. "Go ahead and try to escape." Light taunted. He stood up and shut the door and walked out to join Misa.

-------------------------------------------------

"So I have to risk going out and exposing my face while you stay here?!" Mello yelled.

"They don't know my name, we should keep it that way." Near replied. "Besides, depending how well things go with Rin, you may not be needed at all, after all, you're only going to serve as back-up."

"So what are you doing again that requires you to stay here while I risk my life?"

"Giving you orders." Mello was about to walk over there and punch Near, but Amaya quickly grabbed him.

"Mello, we don't need anyone else hurt." Amaya said as she desparately tried to restrain him.

"Mello, may I remind you that this is taking place at night? I doubt Light or Misa will get a good look at you face." Near pointed out.

-----------------------------------------------

She quietly stepped throgh the window and into the empty room. She thought Misa would be in the room, but apparently she wasn't. _Probably out drinking...good, means I don't have to deal with her _Amaya thought to herself. She folded her white wings as she quietly stepped the on the floor and looked down to see faint bloodstains on the ground. Her heart pounded as she stared at them. She then noticed a closet. She walked towards it and carefully opened it, only to find, to her dismay, a puddle of blood.

"Is this what you're looking for?" A cold voice asked her. Nervously, she turned her head to see Light standing near the doorway, holding a knife against the neck of an uncounscious blood-drenched L.

"Let him go." She said coldly as she walked towards him. Light then dug the knife the neck. Her face turned pale as she watched blood spout everywhere.

"If you come any closer, I'll have his head." She stopped as soon as she heard the word 'head'. "You didn't think I knew, did you? What a fool!"

"How..."

"A Shinigami told me." She glared at him and then stared at L. "So tell me, what do you think of my plan?"

"If you mean killing all those people for the sake of creating a perfect world, then your plan's sick, you're sick, and anyone who follows you is sick."

"Funny, I though that since you were an enzeru, you would be happy to see all the criminals dead."

"You monster, you never gave any of them a chance to redeem themselves."

"They can redeem themselves in Hell."

"And you can join them." He stared angerily at her and pressed the knife deep into L's neck.

"One more word out of you and he dies." She clenched her fists as she desparately tried to think of something. She quickly glanced at the window. _Mello's outside...if I can somehow just signal to him..._

Meanwhile, Mello waited on the opposite side of the street. He looked up at the lit window and sighed.

"This is too boring..." he muttered as he leaned against the telephone pole.

Back at Light's room, a panicked Amaya was trying to think of a way to save L. An idea soon formed in her mind. Slowly, she moved her hand into her bag and pulled out a knife. Before Light noticed the knife, she threw it at his head. Light moved to the side and the knife hit the wall. Amaya spread her wings out and flew at him. She grabbed both his arms and desparatly tried to pull them away from L while Light resisted. Eventually, Light did lose his grip on L. L fell onto the floor with a thud. They continued to struggle.

Mello looked up at the window and noticed two figures holding each other's arms.

"Finally..." He said as he pulled out a gun and aimed at the ceiling. He then pulled the trigger.

They broke away as soon as they heard the gunshot. Amaya quickly grabbed L and pulled him over to her. Light simply stared at her in surprise.

"I see you have an accomplice. I do too."

"Give me back my gun!" Mello screamed at the floating gun. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew it was a Shinigami. Ryuk chuckled as he dangled the gun above Mello.

"I can't wait to eat my apples." Ryuk said happily.

Light pulled out his own gun and aimed it at them.

"If you do anything, I'll shoot."

"You can't hurt me."

"True, but I can hurt him. I doubt you want him to suffer anymore, right?" She pulled L closer to her. His blood had dyed most of her white dress red. She placed her hand on top of his head. She could feel the warm, sticky blood that stuck to his hair. In fact, his whole body was drenched in blood. _L...what has he done to you L?_ She felt like crying. She remembered how she used to look up to him when she was a child. Now, the strongest person she had ever known was a blood-drenched body that laid in her lap.

"If you hurt him, I'll..."

"You'll what? Kill me? Go ahead and try."

"You're not God, remember?"

"With the Death Note I am."

"I can't die."

"But he can. Maybe not by the Death Note, but he can still die." Suddenly, they heard gun shot. A bullet scraped Light's hand, causing him to drop his gun.. Back on the street, Mello smiled since he had gun back. Amaya stood up and grabbed his gun and pointed it at Light's head. Light held his hand and looked up at her in horror.

"Now it's your turn to die!" she screamed.

"Don't..." a voiced whispered from behind. She turned to see L, who was awake and staring straight at her. "If anyone's going to kill him, it's me, but seeing how I can't move right now, just leave him here...besides, you can always shoot him after he's dead." Amaya lowered the gun and stuffed it in her bag. She then walked over to L and pulled him up to his feet. He could hardly stand, his arm was wrapped around her neck for balance. She helped him to the window. Light glared at them.

"Damn you..." he muttered.

"Don't worry Light, you'll die, eventually and I'll be the one who kills you." The two rivals glared at each other. Amaya grabbed L and slowly rose into the air and flew out the window to join Mello on the ground.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Mello asked when he saw L. But before he could answer, L passed out.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, here's the next chapter.**

**------------------------------------------**

Chapter 18-Recovery

"What do you mean you don't know what happened to him?" Near asked.

"L passed out before he could even answer." Mello replied. "Rin's taking care of him right now."

"Rin's taking care of him?!" The idea of Rin nursing L back to health startled him, mostly because whenever he thought of Rin, he thought of Legos or himself being dropped to the ground and smashing into a million pieces. To Near, Rin was slightly insane, which was why he had a hard time believing she was taking care of L.

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, I just thought he'd be better off under the care of a private doctor, that's all."

---------------------------------

"Do you think you could hold still?" Amaya asked a conscious and shirtless L. Shirtless because his shirt was pretty much ruined from the blood and rips from the knife.

"Sorry, but your sewing is making me uncomfortable." L, who was sitting on a bed, replied. Amaya was sewing up the stab wounds on L's back.

"I told you, I hardly ever sew." Amaya sighed. She was glad she had already sewn up the wound on his neck when he was uncounscious, for she knew it would've been extremely difficult if he had been awake. L let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the bandage that covered up his eye, for the bandage was making the skin underneath it itch. "Quit scratching your eye."

"Are you not doing anything about my eye except putting a bandage on it?"

"Yes. Besides, your eye and your wings will grow back, it just takes awhile, especially the wings."

L looked at the white sheets and sighed, he was starting to get bored and slightly depressed. Depressed because he knew he was probably going to have to stay in bed for an unsaid time so he could regain his strength and heal while everyone else would be working on the case. He desparately wanted to see Light put to justice. Light. Just the name got his blood boiling. He almost wanted revenge on Light, mostly because Light had been only person he was able to relate too, there had been times when he almost wished Light wasn't Kira.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that his friendship with Light had hindered his investigation, which was why he had ended up on the floor dead, because Light was never his friend to begin with. It then hit him, he did want revenge on Light, no, he wanted to see Light dead. Even though he was a detective and was simply supposed to bring Light to court and prove that he was Kira, he realized that technically, he was supposed to be dead, dead because of Light. Light had killed him out of cold blood and then taken L's position, meaning L wasn't a detective anymorw, just L. L, a human who used to be a detective but was then killed by Kira and then revived by an inexperienced enzeru and ended up being part enzeru.

"Is something wrong L?" L snapped out of his trance and looked at Amaya, a girl who was the only true friend he ever had, but then died. Even though Amaya was sitting behind him, he still wished she hadn't died.

"No, I'm fine."

**----------------------------------------**

**Sorry it was short, I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyways, please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, here's the next chapter. **

**------------------------------------------**

Chapter 19-Boredom

"Rin, you're back." Mello said as he watched Amaya re-enter the room after cleaning up L's wounds

"How is L?" Near asked.

"Asleep, I think." Amaya replied.

"What do you mean 'you think?'" Mello asked.

"He sleeps with his eyes open."

"Oh. Sounds like Near, he does that too."

"I do not." Near said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Then when do you sleep?"

"When the room's empty."

"Shouldn't we be thinking of a plan?" Amaya asked. "One that doesn't involve Light stabbing L?"

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Near replied.

"Let's see, they hate each other, Light's a serial killer, and it was Light's room, who knows what he keeps in there?!"

"Then how come you never said anything before?"

"Because I don't think as much as you guys."

"You should."

----------------------------------

L sighed. He was bored, very bored. He couldn't do anything, not as long as Amaya was in the building. She wouldn't even let him stand up and stretch his legs. There was nothing to read, look at, or eat. He rubbed his hand over the bandaged eye, even though Amaya had told him not too, the itching was just too much.

He let out another sigh. The others were probably thinking of another plan by now. He wanted to be there. He wanted to help with the plan. Also, he wanted to make sure Near and Mello wouldn't kill each other, even though Amaya was there, he was still afraid of what she would do to stop their arguements. After all, Amaya had always been somewhat mentally disturbed.

------------------------------------

"We should kidnap him!" Mello yelled.

"How many times must I tell you, kidnapping never works?" Near replied.

"Well bribing doesn't work either!"

"It does when you have money, unlike somebody in this room."

"I have money!"

"Then where is it?"

"My bank account, where else?"

"You have a bank account?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I refuse to answer that question." That comment pretty much pushed Mello over the edge. He punched Near hard in the face. Near, who was stunned for a moment, kicked Mello.

"All right, if you guys don't stop, I will force you to drink one gallon of coffee."

"What would that do?" Near asked.

"Near, have you seen yourself on a sugar high?" Mello asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Once back at the orphanage you drank ten cups of coffee."

"When was that?"

"When we were eight, but I still remember it. You on a sugar high is probably the scariest thing I've ever seen. After you did that, they banned all orphans thirteen and under from drinking coffee."

"Oh, then how does she know that?"

"Because I told her about it."

-------------------------

_Perhaps I should think of my own plan..._L though to himself. After all, it would be awhile before he could do anything. He stared at the sheets, lost in thought as he began to form a plan.

"I've got it..."L muttered to himself. He smirked as he thought of the plan. He knew it was one he could never tell anyone else about, for they would point out all the flaws, but L knew that the flaws were what would make it work. Besisdes, he knew Light better then anyone else in the building and he knew that Light would fall for this plan. Now all he had to do was wait for his wings to grow back, which they were already starting too, for her could feel small feathers tickling his back.

**-----------------------------------**

**So what did you think? Sorry it was kinda short. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the delay, I had a lot going on. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**------------------------------------------**

Chapter 20-Recollections

"I told you not to scratch it." Amaya complained while she changed the bandage on L's eye.

"Have you ever had a bandage on an eye before?" L asked her.

"No, why?"

"Because if you had, then you would be able to understand why I scratch it." Amaya sighed as she placed a fresh bandage on the eye. Just looking at the eye reminded her of what had happened several nights earlier. She shuddered at the though of L laying on the floor with his blood stained everywhere. Is something wrong?" L asked her.

"No." She quietly answered.

"You're lying. What's wrong?"

"It's just that...well...the other night...when I saw you hurt like that...I..."

"Amaya, I'm fine now. You really shouldn't worry like that."

"But seeing you on the floor and all the blood...I..." Amaya bent her head down and stared at the floor.

"You what?"

"L, you're probably the strongest person I've ever known...you're like the older brother I never had...seeing you hurt like that...it...it hurt me to see you like that." L turned around and stared at her. Never had he heard her, or anyone else, say something like that to him.

"Amaya..." Startled, Amaya looked up at him. "I'm glad you think of me like that." She smiled. "Besides, you're the only friend I've ever had."

------------------------------------

"Damn it!" Mello screamed, for it was the fourth chess game he had lost to Near. "Why do I always lose to you?!"

"Because you don't think clearly, but you came closer to beating me then you did last time." Near calmly replied. Mello stood up and glared at Near.

"I don't even know why I play theses games with you."

"I don't either."

"What do you mean?"

"You've always tried to beat me, but you've never had a reason why." Mello stared at Near, stunned since what he said was true.

"I have a reason!" He yelled angerily.

"Then what is it?"

"It's...it's because I'm tired of being second to you."

"Second isn't always bad."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, I've just heard that it isn't." Near then looked up at Mello. "Mello, perhaps if you weren't so focused on being better then me, perhaps we could work together better." Mello thought about the idea for a few moments and finally came to a decision.

"Near, just so you know, this is the only time I plan on agreeing with you."

"So you mean you're actually not going to try to prove you're better then me?"

"What do you think I meant?"

"Good. Now all we need is L and surely this time we can bring Light down."

**---------------------------------------**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed crappy, I was in a rush and I was braindead. Hopefully the next one will be better. Anyways, please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the delay, I was bsy and I had some computer problems. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**------------------------------**

Chapter 21-Begin the Execution

L hated waiting. Each day seemed longer and longer. He desparately wanted to execute his plan, but he couldn't, for his wings had not fully grown back, but his eye had. He leaned against the wall and sighed. Even though Amaya was allowing him to walk around, there was little he could do except help with Near and Mello's plan, which he knew was going to fail. Also, Amaya was constantly keeping an eye on him, even though most of the stab wounds had healed.

Finally one night, several weeks after the incident with Light, L was finally able to be alone for a moment, for Amaya had fallen asleep while Near and Mello were playing another game of chess. L quietly snuck into a room with a computer. He quickly sat in front of the computer and immediatly started hacking into the computer the investgation team was using. Even though his wings were not fully grown, he didn't need them for what he was about to do.

The next day, Light and the rest of the investigation team were surprised to find the words 'I KNOW WHO KIRA IS'

on the screen. They stared at it for about five minutes and finally Light told them that he had decided it was prank caused by an amateur hacker. They agreed with Light and immediately started trying to get the screen to return to normal.

"L...what are you trying to do?" Light whispered to himself has he stood in a corner away from the group. "If you're trying to scare me into a confession, it's not working." Little did Light know that elsewhere in Japan, L was smirking as he listened to Near and Mello's ideas for their plan.

**------------------------------------**

**I apologize for this chapter's shortness, I didn't have much time to work or even think on it. Anyways, please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry I didn't update last weekend, I was busy with English stuff. Thank God this semester is almost over! Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**

**---------------------------------------------**

Chapter 22-Annoyance

Messages continued to appear on the screen almost everyday. Light was about to smash the computer when the most recent message, which was 'I SEE DEAD PEOPLE, THEY TOLD ME WHO KIRA WAS,' appeared on the screen. Elsewhere, L was laughing on the inside as he thought about Light smashing his computer.

"What the hell is he trying to do?!" Light yelled one night in his room.

"How am I suppsoed to know?" Ryuk replied.

"I wasn't talking to you." Light muttered.

"Maybe he just wants to annoy you. You know, to get back at you for cutting off his wings, even though they've probably grown back by now."

"No, that can't be it. He wants something, I just don't know what."

"Probably the Death Note."

"No, that can't be it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because, if he wanted the Death Note so badly, he would've stolen it by now or at least threatened to take it."

"By the way, where is the Death Note?"

"Right here." Light said as he opened up a drawer and pulled out the Death Note. "See?" He said as he held it up. Ryuk simply laughed. "What's so funny Ryuk?"

"I think I'll let you find out on your own."

----------------

"Come in." L said when he heard knocking on his door. He then immediately stuffed something into his pillowcase before Amaya walked in. "What is it Amaya?"

"Could you stretch out your wings?" She asked him. L sighed and unfurled his wings, which had fully grown back. She then started looking at them.

"I can assure you Amaya, they're fine."

"I know, I'm just making sure."

"You shouldn't worry so much about me."

"I can't help it..." L let out a sigh since he really didn't like the fact that she was always worried about him. "You're not planning anything, are you?"

"What would make you think that?"

"The look you in your eyes. It's that look you get when you're thinking about a plan."

"The only plan I'm thinking of is the one Mello, Near, and I are thinking of."

"Okay..." She sighed.

"By the way, do you thin you could go get some cake for me?"

"Umm..sure, I'll be back in a minute." She said as she headed out the door. As soon as she was gone, L let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close." He muttered to himself as he pulled out a black notebook with the words 'DEATH NOTE' printed on it. He smirked as he flipped through the pages of the notebook. "I wonder if he knows by now that I have his notebook?" L though out loud.

**---------------------------------**

**UUuuggh...my brain's melting from papers...please review before I...-dies due to lack of brain-**

**Important Note: There will most likely be no updated next weekend since I will be away with my family for Thanksgiving.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been busy with an English project and some other fanfics. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 23-Challenge

"How?" Light asked himself when he realized that Death Note in his possession was a fake. "How the hell did he get it?"

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" Ryuk replied.

"I wasn't asking you, Ryuk." Light muttered angerily.

"Oh." Light sat back in his chair and let out a sigh. As he turned his head, he noticed an envelope on the desk with his name on it. He picked it up and opened it.

_Yagami-kun, if you are reading this then that means you have probably realized by now that the Death Note that is currently in your possesion is a fake. If you want it back, please meet me at the address that is printed on the back of this letter at precisely 5:00 P. M. tomorrow. And please, come alone, I do not wish to risk the lives of the investigation team. This meeting will finally decide who shall win this battle, Kira or L? If you refuse, I will save your Shinigami the trouble of having to write your name down._

_L_

"Damn him." Light muttered under his breath as he read the letter again.

"Looks like he got you there. So now what are you gonna do Light?" Ryuk asked.

"I have no choice, if I don't go, I die." Light muttered.

"How do you know he's not controlling you with the Death Note right now?"

"I don't. Damn him. If I'm being controlled right now, then it means I'm going to die no matter what." Suddenly, an idea formed in Light's head. "Ryuk, an Enzeru cannot be affect by the Death Note, right?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"What about L?"

"What about him?"

"I know that kill him I have to cut his damn head off, but since he still part Human, maybe...just maybe..."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Ryuk, what would happen if I were to write down L's real name in the Death Note? And hwat if the details of his death involved his head being severed, what would happen?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Well, my theory is that there would be, at the most, a fifty percent chance of the Death Note working. So if I knew his real name...it's a gamble, but it may just work..."

"Good idea, too bad you don't know his name."

"If I'm not mistaken, Ryuk, you once told me that when a Human dies, if he or she becomes an Enzeru, his or her name is changed, right? Which means she or he has two names, the original name and then the new one that was given."

"L's name was never changed."

"But the name L is a second name to him, so there should be a two percent chance of the Death Note working if I write down the name L. All I need is the Death Note back and I could win."

**-------------------------------------**

**Sorry if this chapter was short. Anyways, please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for not updating in awhile, Iwas...umm.. great, I can't think of an excuse...anyways, hope you like this one!**

**------------------------------**

Chapter 24-Endgame

"L...I will kill you.." Light muttered as he stood outside the wharehouse. Slowly, he walked in and saw L standing in the center of the room.

"You're late, Yagami-kun." L said.

----------------------

"Has anyone seen L?" Amaya asked in a slightly worried tone.

"I thought he was with you?" Mello replied.

"I did too." Amaya muttered. They both turned and looked at Near, who had turned away to play with a puzzle. "Near, do you know where he is?"

"Do I have to answer that question?" Near calmly asked as he continued working on the puzzle.

"It would be helpful if you did." Mello muttered angerily.

"What happens if I don't?"

"I'll destroy all your toys." Amaya replied coldly.

"Fine." Near sighed. "Follow me." He said as he stood up.

------------------------------

"I'm glad you showed up, Yagami-kun. I was afraid I'd have to kill you."

"L, where is the Death Note?"

"Right here." L said as he held up the black notebook of Death.

"Give it to me."

"Really? I though you would want to hear how I stole it from you first."

"Give it to me."

"It very simple, all I did was.."

"I don't care how you managed to get it, just give me the Death Note!!"

"Fine, Yagami-kun." L then tossed the Death Note. Light walked over and picked it up form where it landed. As soon as it was in his hands, he started laughing.

"L, either you've gotten slow or you've gone insane, because you've hand me your death."

"Is that so?"

"Yes! Just because you're part angel doesn't mean you can't die! You may not be able to die by a heart attack, but I can still kill you!"

"Then go ahead and do it."

"Gladly." Light said as he scribbled down the letter 'L' into the Death Note.

-------------------------------

"How come you've never shown us this room before?" Mello asked when Near led them into a room full of monitors.

"Look, it's L!" Amaya exclaimed when she pointed at a monitor that showed L and Light standing in what appeared to be a wharehouse.

"Near, could you explain to me what you're doing?"

"I had cameras installed before we came here." Near began. "Unknown to you two, L has been carrying out his own plan to bring Light. I was unaware of it at first, until I saw him on one of our computers hacking into another computer. I confronted him and he told me his plan. I was impressed, but there were several major flaws, so he allowed me to install cameras into the wharehouse he was using. That way, not only would we have evidence that Light was Kira, but if L needed us to come, we would know."

"So you knew about his plan the whole time and never told us?!" Amaya yelled.

"L and I did not think it was necessary for you to know until he confronted Light face-to-face."

"You weren't going to tell us until the last minute? What's wrong with you?!" Mello yelled.

"I could ask the same about you."

----------------------------------

_10...15...20...Hurry up and die already! _Light mentally screamed. _This has to work...it has to...50...55...60..._ Light looked at L, hoping that he was going to die. A full minute passed and nothing happened. _Why isn't this working?! Was I wrong? No, I coudln't have been wrong, but then why? _He glanced at the page and read it again to make sure it was right.

**L: At 5:15 P. M., a cord hanging from the ceiling snaps and swings down. The cord wraps around his head and severes it.**

"Something wrong, Yagami-kun?" Light glared at L.

"Why? Why won't you die?!" Light yelled.

"I thought you already knew why, Yagami-kun. Or do you prefer Kira?"

"You're still part humans, humans die!"

"So you figured that since I'm still part human, you could kill me? Interesting, even though your plan wouldn't have worked in the first place."

"What are you talking about?"

"Because, once again, Yagami-kun, the Death Note you possess is a fake. The real one is right here." L said as he pulled out the real Death Note.

"Damn you..." Light muttered.

"I'm sure you know what's going to happen next. I hope your Shinigami friend doesn't mind." _No, he wouldn't..._ But then Light noticed that L was pulling out a black pen from his pocket.

Desparate, Light pulled out the gun he had brought with him and fired three shots. One, hit L's hand, causing him to drop the pen and the Death Note. The other two hit the barrels of oil that sat on the toher side of the room. Flames burst from behind L and soon the two of them were surrounded by flames. Light and L glared at each other.

---------------------------

"I believe that's our cue." Near said as he watched the flames that soon disappeared as the screen went blank since the camera had obviously been destroyed.

"What if the fire department gets there before we do?" Amaya asked.

"That's why we're only going there to meet L, not save him."

"But Light..."

"L can take care of himself, Rin. You shouldn't worry about him." Mello said.

-----------------------------

"You planned this all long, did you?" Light said angerily.

"Of course, you forgot that we spent quite a while chained together. You have quite a temper, Yagami-kun, which was why I was able to steal the Death Note. I knew my messages would provoke you and that you would spendmore time trying to decode them instead of guarding you Death Note. I also knew that Misa was at a shoot, which made thing even easier."

"Damn you!" Light screamed as he fired another shot, which missed.

"I believe this is the part where I kill you." L said as he picked up the Death Note and started writing Light's name in blood. "In one minute, Light Yagami aka Kira will die of a heart attack." Light's eyes widened with fear.

"No, I'm Kira! You can't do this to me!"

"Thirty seconds Yagami-kun."

"L, you're rightous, right? Don't you think that all those criminals deserved to die?"

"That's not up to me or you, it's up to the Law to determine that."

"But look at the world now! Now almost no one commits crimes!"

"What you've done is destroyed the balance between good and evil. Ten seconds Yagami-kun."

"No!" Light aimed the gun at , but suddenly his heart felt like it was being torn apart. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. "Die L..." Light muttered as he pulled the trigger with his last breath. When L heard the bang, he clutched his chest and fell to the ground for his heart felt like it had exploded.

---------------------------

**One more chapter to go. Please don't kill me for any OOCness that may have unintentionally occured in this chapter and Light's death. In the mean time, please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, here's the final chapter. Hope you like it, even though it's short.**

**--------------------------------------**

Chapter 25-Bright Future

_"No!" Light aimed the gun at , but suddenly his heart felt like it was being torn apart. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. "Die L..." Light muttered as he pulled the trigger with his last breath. When L heard the bang, he clutched his chest and fell to the ground for his heart felt like it had exploded._

**One Year Later...**

"L, I found a case you might interested in. It involves the mafia." The scrambled voice of Roger, who had taken up the role of Watari, said through the computer monitor.

"Thank you, I'll look into it" Near said calmly as he continued playing with his action figures. "It's too bad, Mello..." Near said to himself when the monitor went blank. "You could have been a great detective, but you chose to leave us instead."

----------------

"Can you believe it? Light's been dead for a year now and all his followers think he's taking a break." Amaya said as she stood on top of a building staring at the sunset.

"What did you expect? It'll be awhile before they accept the fact that Kira is dead." L, who was sitting in the shadows, replied.

"At least the world is back to normal, thanks to you, aniki." L then stood up and walked over to where she was. The light from the sun revealed the burn scars that covered his face and the rest of his body. "Aniki, do you think it was alright to let Near take your place?"

"Near is a fine detective. Besides, if he hadn't installed those cameras, who knows what would've happened. I owe him and you my life."

"You don't owe me anything."

"You flew in there and pulled me out of the fire. If it weren't for you, I would have ended up as a pile of ashes."

"You mean like Yagami-kun?"

"Yes. So, is there anything in particular you want?"

"No, that's why I said you didn't owe me anything."

"Of course." They stood there in silence for a few moments, gazing at the sunset. "Amaya, I've been meaning to know something."

"What?"

"What happens to the users of the Death Note? If they don't go to Heaven or Hell, then what happens to them."

"I don't know."

"I see..."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I wondering if they become Shinigami."

"What makes you think that?"

"How else are Shinigami created? If Light has become a Shinigami, then perhaps our battle with Kira isn't over."

"L, if Light has become a Shinigami, I think we would've had known by now."

"You have a point there. We should go now, Near's expecting us soon." They unfolded their wings and started flying towards the setting sun of a brighter future.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Well, that's it. Anways, since a majority of us know L's real name, I'm going to go back and change the name. For those of you who were wondering why I didn't use L's real name in the first place, it's because I did not know his real name at the time, or anyonelse for that matter since this story was created before volume 13 came out in October in Japan. Anyways, wow, I never expected for this fic to get 50 reviews. For that, I'd like to thanks these people for reviewing:**

**tokyoichigo**

**aerlia**

**me**

**RiskyJR737**

**Crescent-Moon-Vixen**

**Kiseki no Tenshi**

**Kitai**

**Holy Knight**

**2stupid**

**UchihaSayuri **

**Calliope la muse**

**blackkeyblade**

**blueraven **

**SiSleN**

**Calliope-chan **

**Ryuko Ishida**

**Grinedel**

**talienforn **

**Kirika Hime**

**windphoenix **

**mistress of mist**

**Graystripe13**

**miracleflame-alchemist147**

**wee**

**Until we meet again, bye!**


End file.
